A persons a person
by tweetybird123
Summary: Eleonora lives a secluded life in the Romanian mountains. Then, one day, she gets a letter... But Eleonaoras not your average witch. She's got a secret. And not a nice one. But then she meets Remus Lupin and finds she's not the only one hiding something.
1. When Ruining the Rug is Just Not On

Ruining Rugs

Hundreds of tones of water crashing out of their wild river shape, tumbling down for hundreds of meters then finally crashing down on the gaunt rocks below.

It was the only way to go. The only way to be free. Even if it was for only a few seconds. But imagine how wonderful they would be. It would be like flying. Flying through water. Then it'd be all over.

The girl perched on the rock that jutted out over the falls, she made up her mind and without taking a breath- she jumped.

Count Bianchi was not in a good mood. Not in a good mood at all. For a start there where those letters. How he hated those letters. Those letters had been arriving for months. Years maybe. When you where as old as he was, you kind of lost count.

He couldn't say 'yes' that would be giving in. But then again he couldn't say 'no'. He needed that option if everything got to awful.

"Father," he had known his daughter was in the building and here she was. Dripping. Dripping muddy water all over his Persian rug. That rug was priceless, for goodness sake. It was an antique. Beautiful, intricately woven with rich colours. Now it was ruined. It would be impossible to get those nasty discoloured water marks out of it now.

"Eleonora. You are on my rug. Get off."

"Oh," she carelessly moved over to a bare patch of stone. She was so... Insolent... It had to be that mortal in her.

"Right," he snapped, she'd done it now. "I've had enough. Enough. Thats the third antique this week. That rug along with the vase. That vase was art. A Ming I tell you. And what did you do to it? Stuffed it with nature, twigs and ugly flowers. Its a vase for goodness sake. Not something to be filled with decorative floral arrangements. And the dinner table. Oak, King Arthur's Round table. Broken! Don't you ever think about the history that is behind those amazing artifacts?"

Eleonora suppressed a sigh. The worst thing about her fathers long, ranting speeches was the fact that he didn't have to pause for breath. He could go on for hours, only pausing when he actually wished her to reply. There was definitely better things to do than listen to her father moan on about the same thing for an age.

"Um, father?" she interrupted. "We didn't really need the table. We didn't ever use it anyway."

"That,"he hissed in infuriation. "Is besides the point. You have absolutely no appreciation. So I've had enough. You're going away to boarding school."

"Boarding school," Eleonora froze wondering if what her father was saying could be possibly true. "But... But... You cant be serious. I can't... I don't..."

She was losing an unknown battle and she knew it. Her fathers eyes gleamed.

"Boarding school. It does sound like a pleasing plan does it not? That was a rhetorical question by the way. Right. Your going this tomorrow. After we've been hunting."

Eleonora snarled. "And where are you exactly going to send me? I'm not even enrolled. I never went to primary school. I do not use maths. I only read and write because I taught myself. There is no way I can possibly attend a school."

"Hmmm," he grinned. "You can attend a school and you will. The school I have in mind is a little different from the ones that you have knowledge of. Oh, never worry about enrolling. They've been practically begging me for years, requesting your attendance. I'm sure it shall be fun."

Eleonora wished she could cry. She couldn't attend a school. Schools where for normal children. Children without problems. Without her sort of problems. What would those children say if they found out? They'd be horrified. Repulsed. Witlessly frightened.

"Father," she whispered. "Please."

He grinned evilly enjoying himself. "The train leaves soon. Unfortunately the facility is overseas so you shall have to leave... Oh tomorrow!"

"I wont go, you can't make me," Eleonora hissed.

"Oh," Count Bianchi was beginning to enjoy himself. "Oh, dear. I was so excited that you were to get an educated. What a shame. I am so dreadfully upset. So sad I can't convince you to go... Oh, wait... I can. But I'll be nice. How about a bargain."

"This is nothing about my education. You just want me out of here, thats all. Isn't it? You never cared."

"Come now," the Count wheedled. "This is one deal that you shall not want to miss. Just hear me out. Very nice terms too at that."

"What," Eleonora practically spat. "I can assure you there is nothing on earth that could possibly induce me to attend this school."

"Isn't there?" The Counts eyes sparked and Eleonora knew she was traveling uncharted waters. "Isn't there, now? Are you not interested in your mother?"

"Mother?" his daughter chocked out the words, shocked. She had asked at least a million times. Begged. Pleaded. Every time the nicest thing he had done was to change the subject. That had been when he was feeling kind and considerate. A rare mood for the Count. Usually he yelled. Or screamed. Or broke one of his stupid precious antiques. He loved those stupid thing fifty times more than he loved her. He didn't even care for her. Just felt obliged to look after her due to the fact that he was her father.

"Yes, your mother," he continued smoothly in that irritating way of his. "You wish to know about her of course. I will tell you everything. Just go to this school. Experiment if you might. One year. That is all. Then you may leave."

"Yes," the words tumbled out of her mouth. Her curiosity took over. "Yes, I'll go. Of course I'll go. Tell me."

"Hmmm..." the Count pretended to ponder, really exploring his new position of power. "Yes, this does seem fair, doesn't it? But I am hungry. So are you. You cannot possibly attend with those eyes of yours. Run of now and grab something to eat. Oh and I'm famished. Positively famished. I cannot tell you anything, I am that hungry."

Eleonora narrowed her eyes. "You are that hungry? Well, I shall take my leave now."

She turned on her heel. This was just a game to her father. A game where only he knew the rules.

As she exited out through the castle door she couldn't help sneering at her fathers extravagance. He was what he was yet chose to drown himself in old objects with absolutely no use what so ever. For goodness sake, he had to be older than half that junk. The stone castle adorned with the great tapestries and thick rugs. It was stupid, they didn't even need that rubbish. And he got so possessive and agitated. Maybe it would be good to get away from him for a while. But a school. A school of all things. It wasn't the fact that she had never experienced proper mortal company that bothered her. Despite her isolated life she knew plenty about the life of humans. She knew a Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano had a top speed of 330 km/h and did nought to a hundred in 3.7 seconds. Her secret, TV. She remembered the day she had found it with perfect clarity. Like she remembered any other day. The camper van that had that delightful man in it. After she had dealt with him she had felt the urge to explore. Then she had found it. That bizarre box. It had been portable. Small and light. 8 inch. That little square had taught her so much. It had produced four amazing channels. Her father had not approved. Of course. But she had kept it, delighted with its intelligence and entertaining attributes.

As she remembered that day she broke into a sprint racing to the boarder of the forest. The trees whipped past her, branches snapping harmlessly as they made fatal contact with her limbs. Then she froze. Listening. Trees swaying in the breeze. Leaves rustling. Small animals rooting around. The waterfall gushing its tonnes of iron hard water. But not the thing she was looking for. It was dark. Fine for her. She could make out every pebble. Every slight dent in the earth. But it was too dark for her prey. She scrambled up a pine and waited for morning. It could take weeks for the prey to wander her way. The creatures shied away from the forest, disturbed by the dark rumors that blemished its name. Tourists didn't know of these rumors and even though her country was different from the normal holidaying countries one may visit, it attracted enough attention. Writers seeking dark inspiration. Investors seeking inexpensive land. Or just people interested in traveling to a bizarre and black country just to be different. Why did humans do that? Seek to be different yet struggle so hard to fit in? It was just strange.

Slowly, slowly little pink streaks appeared over the horizon. Eleonora loved the sunrise. Every morning she'd climb a pine, perching on the very top branch just to watch the sky turn from night to day. How beautiful the sunrise was. How special. If she could own just one specific thing it would be the sunrise. Not the old junk her father hoarded. She would keep the sunrise. Everyday everyone would experience it for free, could marvel over its wonder. Yet she would smugly and secretly know it was hers. But it was impossible to own the sun and night combined. Sadly.

Soon the sky turned from peachy pink to a smugged blue.

Now was the time. A thrill gripped her as she swung down the tree. Now was her time! Her time to hunt. Slowly, taking careful silent steps she slid out of the cover of the forest. How delightful. Caravans in the little park. Wait caravans? Plural? That was unusual. And the caravans where different. Big roomy. Fancy. Shiny. Lots of them as well. Trailers too. Large posh cars. What? She raced through a short mental list looking for an answer. Just then, one of the caravan door handles clicked. She swiftly pulled herself into a shadow. A boy appeared. One small rather plump boy, yawning widely in the early morning light. Perfect. This would be more than easy.

She stepped out of the shadows into the light and began to sing softly.

The boy noticed and stared, his eyes wide.

"Hello," she smiled.

"He... Hey," the boy smiled blankly. "Where are you going?"

Eleonora had turned and began to stroll towards the forest.

"Wait," the plump boy called. "Hey! Come over here."

Eleonora changed her pace and began to daintily skip gaining speed. The boy was practically running. She reached the fringe of the forest and took one more skip into the darkness.

"Hey, hey," the boy puffed and skidded to an ungraceful halt beside her. "Um... Whats your name?"

"Eleonora Bianchi."

"Bianchi, eh," he was now trying to sound tough and in control. Hard for a rather small plump boy. "So who are you around here?"

Eleonora smiled. "I live here."

"Yeah right," the boy laughed a little to much for even a funny joke. "Who are you playing. I haven't seen you before."

"Playing?" Her brow crumpled. "Oh you mean acting. Are you shooting a movie here by any chance?"

"Yup," he laughed and put on an air as if he knew everything concerning the movie making process. "Cheap location, you know? And theres so many creepy legends around this place should make it a real seller. Did you here the story about the twins who where holidaying here with there parents? They went into the forest and never came out. Creepy, eh?"

"Yes," she smirked, the boy was trying to impress her. "Actually I did."

"How about the photographer? Disappeared leaving nothing but a raided trailer."

"Yes," she smiled. "Heared that one too."

"Oh," the boy was now sounding rather uncomfortable. Not quite understanding what she was getting at. "Are you acting the role Megan? I mean I thought the character was a little older but," despite feeling uncomfortable blushed. "You're so... Pretty..."

"Thank you," Eleonora accepted the compliment with a smile though she was getting rather bored with this boy, her venom began to flow, her retractable fangs began to extend . "Wait, did you hear the story about the little plumb boy who went missing when he was seduced into the forest?"

"No," the boys brow furrowed. He didn't know what she was getting at. He hadn't worked it out.

"Hmmm. She smiled again more invitingly. What a stupid boy. Slowly she bent her head. The boy leaned up and closed his eyes. Lips parted.

"How funny," she whispered. "But now you do."

She lowered her head and sunk her teeth into his neck.

Eleonora," her father raised an eyebrow as he heard her open the great oaken front door. "That was

quicker than I expected. But then again, you leave today. You are prepared?"

Eleonora entered the great hall where her father was splayed over a throne like chair, a thick piece of parchment in one hand peacock quill in the other.

"Father," his daughter flung a rather battered body down on the floor. "Heres your meal. A movie making group have arrived."

"Ah, perfect. Prey for a while then."

She strolled over to his side.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you must know I happen to be ordering your equipment and attire."

"Oh," she peeked over his shoulder, reading a list titled Madame Malken's Robes. "Dress robes?"

"Yes," he signed the parchment with a flourish. "You shall be attending social gatherings involving dances. You shall have to be probably dressed. I shall not have a daughter of mine adorned with second rate clothing. What if somebody happened to work out that we are related?"

"All right," she skipped to another list dropped on the floor. "Pets? May I have a pet?"

"A pet? You must be joking. You shall eat it or squash it. Then you shall just want another. There will be plenty of bats around. In a few months you shall begin to morph."

"Morph," she spoke the word with a little fear. Her father had explained boredly about morphing. Turning from mortal like creature to wolf, bat or some other dark creature at will. However the first transition could be painful.

"Yes morph. I am a bat. I suppose you shall be to. If you can morph."

"What do you mean?"

"I explained I would tell you about your mother and I shall keep my side of the bargain. "She wasn't like me..."

For once in his exsistance the Count trailed off, something dangerously like emotion flashed across.

"She was a mortal. Mostly. Her mother happened to be veela. A beautiful woman like creature. I had never met anyone quite like her before. But not just veela. Her father was a wizard. She was a witch. It seems to have infected you too," he remarked rather dryly. "That is why you can attend this school. You have magic."

He slipped of his throne and stretched over to the body discarded on the floor. He incline his head and began to suck, hungrily.

Eleonora watched. A thought of the boy slipped into her mind. Sure, he had been plump. A show off. Rather stupid. Yet he had a life. Maybe being in that trailer park had been his dream. To be a star or just to rub shoulders with famous actors. She had ended that dream. She had ended his life. Yet her body didn't regret its actions. Why was that? Maybe it was because she had to live to. But what type of life did a parasite lead? Hers, she supposed.

"Right," her father raised his head, his eyes changing from a thirsty, vicious crimson to a content azure. Just like hers. But they had differences. Her and him. Mirrors. Out of all the valuable antiques the castle sported only one mirror. A large gilded thing that lay propped up in one of the tarrunts. She remembered the day she had peeked into it. When her father had stood is front of it it reflect everything, everything but him. But when she looked into it it showed her faint outline. Like a picture taken by an unfocused camera on a foggy day.

There, a difference that separated his cruel, unemotional self from herself. Unfortunately it wasn't much.

"Your mother is dead," he remarked. "In case you where wondering. She died giving birth to you."

He chuckled and wiped one of his snowy hands over his blood stained lips.

"Oh, the mortals will show a tendency to stare at you. You look," he chuckled darkly again. "Different to them."

"Different?" Eleonora asked confused. The news of her mothers death didn't upset her. It figured. After all she couldn't have just left him. But looking unlike mortals?

She thought she looked just like them. After all she had two hands, two feet just like the ones on television and the campers.

"Hmmm," he smiled almost gloatingly. "They shall find you rather hypnotizing. You are different. Not just your changing eyes though. Remember to feed so they shall stay blue. The mortals will find you enchantingly perfect."

This unsettled Eleonora. She wished to fit in. Be like them so they wouldn't guess. She couldn't understand what her father meant.

"Well," he stretched and then returned to his throne. "Off you go. Your belongs that I have ordered shall arrive in due course. Go to the third tower. Find the statue of the Third Duke of Kent. Tell it to take you to Kings Cross Station. Platform nine and three quarters. Send me a bat when you arrive and, oh, then don't bother to send me anything else after that. If you want money theres some in the suit of armor on the second floor. The one with bird and sword coat of arms. It is filled with the currency you shall require. Now shoo. I need to rest and digest."

"Goodbye father."

Eleonora turned and reflected on the happenings of the last two weeks. She had been content with living her out her small, isolated exsistance with her father. Now she was traveling. To a school. An actual school. Plus, she was a witch. A witch veela cross... She hated the word her television categorized her as. It displayed shows about her kind. How funny it was. Mortals believed they where frightening, nightmarish myths. Mere legends. Yet they still created fictional shows featuring her kind for entertainment. It was so strange.

Finally, after extracting a large amount of large gold coins out of the suit of amour and placing the contents into a large bag she lept out of the window onto the third tower. She quickly slid inside found the Duke of Kent and followed her fathers instructions.


	2. Hottie, Spotty and a Third Duke of Kent

As soon as the cool marble came in contact with her ivory palm her world began to spin.

Her surroundings flashed fading and merging into one another. A small cry of alarm slipped from her lips but everything just spun faster.

It was like a human merry-go-round. Just without the 'merry'.

She was spinning. Spinning far above the turreted castle she called home. Suddenly instead of fleeting glimpses of the haughty pine forests and threatening storm clouds she was so used to, orderly fences and rows of houses flashed by. Not castles and discarded farms but actual proper houses, with redbrick walls and neat little gardens. The spinning increased in speed even more so, the houses and fields becoming an unrecognisable blur.

Then just as suddenly as it had begun, everything stopped and her body smashed into the ground. It didn't hurt. Of course it didn't, but even if it had she wouldn't have cared. Some sort of… She searched for the right word… _Touch… _Was running up and down her face. No it was _warmth_. Warmth gently caressed Eleonora's features, gently stroking her cheekbones and nose.

She sighed in contentment. She had never felt anything quite like it before and for a fleeting moment she forgot her purpose, her destination, her very existence.

A loud whistle wrenched her from her delightful state of indifference and her eyes flew open. _Where was she?_

She was shocked to find herself on her back, spread across a lumpy pavement. A line of bedraggled saplings orderly lined in a weeded flower bed greeted her penetrating gaze. Rows of neatly parked cars surrounded her, parked dutifully between the lines.

_**King's Cross Car Park. **_A sign read.

_Car park? _A car park? Nothing made sense. Her father had explained that she was to board a train. But where was it? And where were the pupils lined up ready to board? The anxious parents, all ways seen in those old boarding school movies on her little TV were also missing. The bags and waving siblings?

But her father had said… Wait her father, her lying, obnoxious father who couldn't care less had sent her here.

And what was her father's main goal in life?

Well that she actually was not a hundred percent certain off, but it probably had something to do with getting rid of her. He forever complained about the expenses and nuisance of bringing her up, what a pain she was and, oh, how she was ruining his life. She had _trusted_ him. She had _believed_ him. She had been stupid; it was all a big lie.

If she could cry-if her eyes for once would just squeeze out the little droplets of salty water that humans wept so freely-she would . Everything she knew and recognised, _gone_. She would never be able to find her way back. She didn't even know what country she was in.

She could imagine her father. He would be sprawled in his stupid throne thing sniggering away to himself with a full stomach.

All she wanted to do was to curl up in a ball and wail. Life wasn't fair.

But she was a Bianchi. She pulled her chin up. Sure Bianchi's where cold, indifferent, ruthless, cold hearted murders but whatever Bianchi's did, they never admitted defeat.

A snarl ripped from her throat. Her darling Dad was going to pay dearly for this when she found him. And she would find him, if it took her a thousand years. She leapt to her feet in one swift fluid movement and aimed a kick at the Third Duke of Kent. It connected of course. The marble statue shattered into tiny fragments. She smiled bitterly and seized her money bag, now full of fat shiny gold coins.

As soon as she was ready to go realisation hit her. _She had nowhere to go_. It would take an age to travel back to Romania and the Duke of Kent, her travelling aid, was now in millions of tiny shards scattered across the concrete.

She automatically calmed herself andordered her thoughts logically. Her best bet would be to discover where in the world she was. Kings Cross Car Park meant nothing to her.

She trained her sensitive ears and began to follow a loud collection of human noises. She stalked them cautiously and rounded a corner to find the largest building she had ever set eyes on.

Throngs of people bustled, pushed and shoved in every direction swarming in and out the building. Quietly she slipped in.

Murmurs, yells and even screeches greeted her sensitive ears.

"Ellie sweetie, where's your bag? Where did you put…"

"… Late, again. Third time this week. But you really can't trust this new fangled system."

"I'll miss you so much. You know that? I'll email you every day.'

"… exactly so. I couldn't agree more. We should have a VIP ticket booth…"

Uniformed people handed tickets from booths and expensively dressed business men yelled on mobiles.

And there- and there beyond the jutting platform puffed a train, screaming to leave.

Could it be? Eleonora dared wonder. After her brief moment of hopelessness there was a chance. Maybe her father had been telling the truth, for once.

But was this the train? The train to take her to that school.

A light flashed up on a peculiar screen, a voice shouted out and then the train was moving. Off without her. Panic churned through her stomach and she glanced around. It couldn't have been _the_ train… Could it?

There were so many people, they would surely know. But she didn't even know what the school she was supposed to be attending was called.

Quickly she focused her mind on the state of the castle after she had arrived back from hunting. Of course she remembered everything, the photographic memory that came with her species saw to that. Even without closing her eyes she could picture every word, every paper thrown around randomly. She could picture everything, everything down to the last ink blot.

What had the papers been about? She knew that one.

A conversation came to her mind

"_What are you doing?"_

_He sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you must know I happen to be ordering your equipment and attire."_

"_Oh," she peeked over his shoulder, reading a list titled Madame Malken's Robes. _

The list had also read "Hogwarts Compulsory Uniform". A short list her father had also signed with his usual elaborate flourish.

Hogwarts. That had to be her new school. But _Hogwarts_? A singular name if anything, she decided scrunching up nose. But still. An image flashed through her mind of a group of students leaping up and down at a game of baseball, with _Go Hogwarts_, on massive posters. Forget singular. The name Hogwarts was just strange.

Suddenly something came to her attention. A young uniformed man, the traces of acne still sprinkling his face. He could help. After pushing through the thick throng of bustling people she approached the man attempting her most angelic smile.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

The fellow's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. It was the same every time with humans. He was just lucky she wasn't eating him.

"Anything," the guy grinned widely.

Inside Eleonora couldn't help groaning. Humans where so lustful. However she managed to keep a straight face.

"I'm lost."

The guy was eyeing her a little too appreciatively for her liking. It wasn't like she was wearing a tiny skirt or anything, she contemplated sourly.

"I can definitely help you there," the fellow grinned.

"Yes, I'm looking for a train to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts," he chortled as if she had just made a very funny joke. "We don't have a train that goes there."

"Oh," Eleonora froze in surprise wondering what that meant.

"But I can give you my number," the guy winked.

Eleonora stared. He had to be at least five years older than her. Who did he think he was?

She raised a delicate brow letting her expression do the talking.

"Uhhhh, never mind then," the young man turned, dropped his jauntiness at once obviously embarrassed.

Eleonora turned, rather disgusted, to be greeted by a curious, slightly apprehensive face.

"Hi," a smile tugged at the persons lips, though his eyes told the real story. He obviously had seen Eleonora's reaction to the last fellow and was probably wondering how he would be received.

Eleonora couldn't help smiling back, and then stopped herself, slightly surprised by her lips behaviour. She never displayed her true smile to humans. Sure she, smirked, seduced, captivated or won over, but never before had she smiled just like that.

The boy obviously relieved that she didn't snap at him continued rather shyly. "I'm Remus Lupin. I can show you how to get to the train if you want."

Eleonora's smile slipped back into place.

"The train to Hogwarts? Would you? I find myself completely lost," she let her eyes flicker up and down him, and took in his appearance. Sandy brown hair with long bangs that fell into his eyes, toned skin and thin lips that guarded straight white teeth. Then there were his eyes. So human yet so… Magical? She searched for a better word. They sparkled ice blue in the sunlight that filtered through the large glass windows and glowed as they met her gaze. No human she had ever met before had captivated her with its eyes. But this one, this one barely older than herself had effortlessly. She remembered how she had craved ownership of the sunrise. Scrap that. Here was something even better. She wrenched her eyes away from his and completed her review by discovering strange scars in his hair line and forearms. Bruises shadowed his wonderful eyes. Was he the victim of some sort of child abuse? Had he suffered in a terrible accident a while ago? Her heart reached for him but a thought came to her head. Maybe she would kidnap him. Yes, she would kidnap him and keep in him in a little box just to be able to watch the way his eyes sparkled. She almost laughed aloud. Really she did get some strange ideas sometimes.

"Of course," he flashed his perfect teeth. "Is it your first year?"

"Yes," Eleonora lied smoothly. "The letters have been coming for ages. My father only decided to send me some time ago. I was a little surprised I must confess."

"Oh," the boy smiled lightly again and began to head towards a barrier. "So you were home schooled or something? I'm in my fourth year, will you be?"

"Um," Eleonora thought quickly having no idea which year she'd be in. She decided to tell the truth. "I actually lived overseas, Romania. I must admit I do not understand your concept of years."

"S'ok," Remus began easily. "People start when you're eleven. That's year one. You leave when you're seventeen, that's year seven. I was lucky I suppose. I knew about Hogwarts before I came because my parents…" He trailed off his expression darkening a little. "Anyway they are magic so they told me everything. Are you muggle born?"

"Oh," Eleonora laughed crisply having no idea what he was talking about but trying to match it all up. "My mother was a witch. But she died so she never had the chance to tell me anything."

Remus's face immediately changed to apologetic. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drag up any unwanted memories."

"It's quite alright," Eleonora comforted him. She had not realised quite how touchy humans where about death. "She died giving birth to me so I never knew her- I'm Eleonora Bianchi by the way."

She quickly changed the subject as Remus's face became even more apologetic and his poise even more uncomfortable.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin. Ok then… Um… Now we run through the barrier."

Eleonora stared blankly. "Come again."

"It's ok," his angelic face eased her confusion and pointed to an incredibly solid looking brick barrier. "It's magic. Just run through."

But if she ran through it, it would just crumble. But then again, it was a magic barrier. But Eleonora would never run through any sort of barrier for anyone. Anyone… But maybe this Remus Lupin… But why? She had only known him for about a minute. Yet she completely trusted him. It made no sense for her. Eleonora Bianchi did not go round trusting any one and everything. In fact she rarely trusted her own father. Yet this boy, this human had just waltzed into her life, smiled charmingly and now she would follow him through a barrier, through the Red Sea, to the ends of the earth if necessary. There was no doubt about it. In the short time Remus Lupin had been in her company a part of her had changed. It might just have been a little bit of her soul.

"Well, I'm ready," she smiled nervously and then without thinking reached out and grabbed Remus Lupin's hand, after all humans did it on TV all the time. He froze and a red flush crept up his neck to his cheeks.

"Um…" the red carried on up to his cheek. "Do you want me to run through with you?"

**Remus POV**

I had always hated confined spaces. The bodies pushing each, shoving randomly.

God, I couldn't wait to get through the barrier. But would the wizarding world be better than this random lot of naïve muggles? James would just drool over Lily Evans for the whole term, year, and possibly century. Whatever Sirius said I was a hundred percent sure that he would not get over her. Hmmm Sirius, he didn't have to worry about getting girls. In fact over half the Hogwarts female population worried themselves about getting him. Peter and girls. The idea was almost laughable. Well he just wasn't that interested. I reckon he has a crush on Alice Willow, but she's Frank Longbottoms and only Frank Longbottoms. As Sirius would say it's intense.

Some girls look at me like they might be seeing something. Ok, I was just flattering myself. Forget that. Deluding was a better word for it.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me with something," a voice caught my attention out of the blue. I turned swerving of my bee line to the barrier.

It was a girl, the most beautiful girl I had seen in my entire life. Black, glossy straight hair fell to her hips, framing her ivory heart shaped face. Sea blue eyes shone out behind long dark lashes. Her glossy, perfect lips where now pulled into an angelic smile of innocence and purity, displaying pearly teeth. She had to be a model. To hell with that, a teen super model was more likely. Or maybe an actress in a muggle movie. But her clothes didn't add up. She sported a long baggy black T- Shirt and rather ugly denim shorts ripped in too many places. However this weird combination still managed to show off every one of her perfect curves.

A young spotty porter that she was talking to looked as if he'd just been shot, eyes wide with surprise, mouth hanging open. I quickly shut mine.

"Anything," the guy grinned widely, leaning lazily against a pillar.

A flicker of exasperation crossed the girls face. But maybe I just imagined it; her angelic smile was soon in place again.

"I'm lost" the words flowed out of her mouth, leaping and diving in a symphony never to be achieved by any orchestra on earth.

The guy was still grinning, quite stupidly. For some reason he annoyed me. His eyes flickered over her holey shorts and up the loose black T-shirt.

"I can definitely help you there."

"Yes, I'm looking for a train to Hogwarts," I froze. What the angel was a witch?

My heart began to pound. She would be coming to Hogwarts with me.

"Hogwarts," he guffawed, idiotically. "We don't have a train that goes there."

That's what he thought, stupid muggle. I stopped myself in surprise. Other people's characters, no matter how pretentious and idiotic never annoyed me. Never.

"Oh," the girl's forehead crumpled in confusion. It was kinda cute.

"But I can give you my number," the guy winked.

I felt like puking. How would angel react? Most girls liked older guys admiring them.

But still. He had to be at least five years older than her.

The angel raised her perfect angel eyebrow, a look of disgust taking over her perfect features. Obviously she was just as grossed out by the idea as I was.

The guy turned away, embarrassed by her obvious, unspoken rejection.

Suddenly my feet began to walk towards her. What the hell? I tried to gain control again but they just walked faster. I couldn't talk to her. It was like a toad trying to attract a goddess. I was the toad. Obviously. She would see that and either laugh if I tried to talk to her or edge away as quickly and possible. Judging by the way she had treated the porter she would most likely scald me with one look and then saunter off. She noticed me a look of expectation on her flawless features.

"Hi," I said the first thing that came to my head and attempted to smile. To my complete astonishment she smiled back. "I'm Remus Lupin. I can show you how to get to the train if you want."

I relaxed a little as the angel hadn't laughed, sauntered or scalded.

"The train to Hogwarts? Would you? I find myself completely lost," the angel smiled, her eyes flickered up and down me and it could have been my imagination but she almost giggled.

"Of course," I couldn't help smiling. The angel needed me. "Is it your first year?"

She certainly didn't look like a first year but I'd never seen her before. I would have certainly of remembered if I had.

"Yes," she sighed. "The letters have been coming for ages. My father only decided to send me some time ago. I was a little surprised I must confess."

"Oh," I smiled again idiotically. I just couldn't wipe the grin off my face. She was still talking to me. "So you were home schooled or something? I'm in my fourth year, will you be?"

"Um," An adorable look of confusion washed her face and her smile slipped. "I actually lived overseas, Romania. I must admit I do not understand your concept of years."

"S'ok," God she was so adorable when she was confused. I tried to clear my mind. I had definitely just mentally gone over that. I tried to explain her un asked question "People start when they're eleven. That's year one. You leave when you're seventeen, that's year seven. I was lucky I suppose. I knew about Hogwarts before I came because my parents…"My parents. "Anyway they where magic so they told me everything. Are you muggle born?"

"Oh," Angel laughed, I couldn't help comparing it to a wind chime. God, what was wrong with me? Since when had I gone all poetic? She carried on. "My mother was a witch. But she died so she never had the chance to tell me anything."

Stupid, stupid Remus. I mentally slammed my head against a brick wall. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drag up any unwanted memories."

"It's quite alright," Suddenly she was comforting me. "She died giving birth to me so I never knew her- I'm Eleonora Bianchi by the way."

She had just gone and changed the topic. I must have really hit a nerve. Why had I done that?

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin. Ok then… Um… Now we run through the barrier."

She stared blankly. "Come again."

"It's ok," I tried to explain. Obviously her Dad was a muggle and hadn't been able to tell her about the wizarding world. "It's magic. Just run through."

Her face displayed a whole manual of very cute emotions.

"Well, I'm ready," she smiled nervously and grabbed my hand.

"Um…" The angel was holding my hand. What the hell? Had earth just frozen over? I felt myself flushing and forced a few words out of my throat. "Do you want me to run through with you?"

**Back to the Story**

Eleonora noticed his discomfort. Most humans liked her to touch them. But it seemed that Remus Lupin definitely wasn't the average human.

"Romania must have some different traditions," there was uncertainty in his voice as he glanced down at their linked hands.

"I never know," she had obviously just done something very wrong and tried to cover it up by a toss of her hair with her free hand. "I live in the mountains with my father. There aren't much people who live close by."

But they had already reached the barrier.

Eleonora braced herself, preparing for the flying bricks and shards of metal. It never happened.

The busy station dissolved for a second into nothingness. Then an entirely new station appeared.


End file.
